I love my family
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: A girl with blond hair and green eyes, six and a half years old, dealing with a world in which insults are the order of the day. Meet Allison (OC) the daughter of Spencer and Mason (details inside). SPALLISON. MINI-SHOTS. Allison's POV.
1. Part 1

These shots could be considered a little sequel to my fic 'I love you' (I suggest you to read it, it has been one of my fics that have been most liked).

I'm not going to put names by chapter, because they are too small for the title encompasses a single idea. Fav, follow or review please, and tell me what you think about this shots and everything else I've done.

* * *

 **I love my family**

 **Part 1**

I knot a light blue ribbon in my hair, letting the long blond locks settle in front and rear my shoulders. I put over a bit of the delicious vanilla perfume that Aunty Madison gave me on my last birthday, although it's weird for me to see a pink bear expelling perfume through its eyes.

"Breakfast is ready!"

I take my backpack and leave my bedroom, almost stumbling at the end of the hallway but managing to stand up and keep walking, stepping carefully alongside the fish tank to not throw it and break it, again.

Passing the shelf with the big books, whose long titles and schemes I don't quite understand, I hear the meowing of the lazy Cotton, the black cat with heterochra… heterich… heterochrume… well, both of his eyes of two different colors.

"Get down there" I say as a scold, spreading my arms. He has never said no when I do that, and he neither does today. He jumps into my arms and I stroke between his ears, he purrs and let me walk with him into the kitchen.

When I set a foot in the kitchen I see Daddy Spencer opening and closing the cabinets, dusting and removing things left over from the breakfast dishes. I left Cotton on the floor and he walk towards daddy, he rubs his hairy face against his legs and I hear him meowing stronger.

"I already heard you" he says, taking the small dish with tuna for Cotton, he puts it on the floor and our cat doesn't take long to eat it. He looks like Daddy when he eats.

"Don't just stand there like a statue" says a voice behind me, before he gets me up and makes me spin while I laugh heartily.

Dad Mason gives me a kiss on the cheek and I give him a hug, just as I do when he lifts me up so suddenly from the floor. I don't like when he does it so sudden, but at the same time I love when he does.

He puts me on one of his arms and we walk until I put both arms on the shoulders of Daddy, he laughs while Dad stands next to him and kisses him on the cheek, then they kiss on the lips and they both sigh. I stay silent, because I hate to interrupt such beautiful moments that they have together.

"Good morning, my love" Daddy says and Dad's cheeks get very red.

"Good morning to you too, my love" they kiss again and my stomach is the one to blame that they split. I'm starving.

We sat in the small dining room table, they in front of me while I try to get used to the dining chairs for adults. I'm already a big girl, but not enough to not feel like I'm falling from so big chairs.

They start talking about adult things, the most boring things in the world: Dad talks about that he have to protect a girl who's sued for I don't remember why, while Daddy talks with so long and so difficult words to understand that I can't memorize them, but I understand that is about a child of my age that changes very fast of humor.

Meanwhile we all eat the yummy waffles covered with chocolate and the scrambled eggs with ham that Daddy cooked, they ask me questions when they remember that I'm here, but I'd rather watch them feeding at each other and rub their noses with big smiles on their faces. I love living with them, my two dads; I love my family. But I would like to have a little sister or a little brother.

"Well, the bus will arrive at any time".

Dad takes my dirty plate and he washes all of them, I dedicate myself to count the cuts that are in the wood of the table, but I can't count beyond twenty. And, as Miss Watson says, the numbers are infinite. That means I'll never finish counting!

I hear the rustle of a wrapper, immediately I turn my head when I see Daddy's smile and the chocolate he's holding in his right hand. He stretches out and Dad quickly takes it, watching us with his raised eyebrow and pursed lips. He's going to scold us, both of us.

"You know I don't like when you give her candies at breakfast" Daddy laughs.

"We just eat a lot of candy in one sitting, also she needs carbohydrates to not fall asleep" he takes the chocolate and stretches again, Dad takes it again.

"Fortunately she sleeps enough, I'll better keep it and I'll give it to you when I came back from work, and I'll find that treasure of candy that you keep who knows where".

"Whatever you say, Mace" he roll his eyes and growls.

Dad keeps the chocolate in the inner pocket of his coat and leaves the kitchen with a tiny little smile on his lips. He can't fool me, I know he keeps it there to eat it later, all he wanted was to get a chocolate.

I hear the rustle of another wrapper, I turn my head again and Daddy holds another chocolate, a larger, filled with strawberry and almonds on the top one; my favorite.

"Keep it for your lunch" he says and I nod.

I take the chocolate bar and get into the pocket of my coat, Daddy caresses my hair and makes me to get off the chair.

I run to the bathroom in the hallway and brush my teeth, taking care of my upper canine tooth that moves too much. They say that is normal, because I'm growing, but I can't help but feeling scared by the fact that parts of my body are falling down. The only good thing about all of this is the visit of the Tooth Fairy, she gives me ten dollars and many coins that I can spend on toys and candies.

I hear the squeak of the bus, then the horn. I put a little water in my hair and play with my loose tooth before leaving the bathroom. Daddy gives me my lunch while Dad leaves his room with a tie in his hands. They never lose the time to make me take the bus.

We left the apartment and the building, each one of them takes one of my hands and smiles, we walk down the stairs to the sidewalk, Dad kneels in front of me, taking Daddy's shirt to make him to do the same.

Dad says that's the right way to talk to kids, or that's what I understood once I was listening to the boring conversations about their jobs.

"Have a good day, dear" Daddy settles my hair behind my shoulders.

"Show all your homework's and pay attention to your teacher" Dad undoes what Daddy just made, so he rolls his eyes but in the end he laughs.

"I always have good days, because you two are with me".

They two hug me, and I feel that I can't breathe, for all the love and the fact that they are bigger than me.

The bus driver honks the horn, for what they release me, they kiss me on each cheek and I walk the rest of the way to climb the steps, I turn and the doors close when I wave to them. They do the same, and then they turn around and walk into the house holding hands.

That's when I stop smiling, because the bad part of all my days begins when I see my classmates and other children of the school, all with their eyebrows together and the same expression that I do when Dad gives me broccoli to eat.

"Look, the freak get in" I shrug and keep walking to the back of the bus, my favorite place to travel.

I don't listen to all the words they whisper when I pass until I see Tommy back there, looking out the window to count the red cars that pass by. They're his favorites.

"Today I counted thirteen red cars, I'm sure when we go next to that car store I'll count more" he turn his head and his smile disappears slowly. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't hear them?" he says no with his head and I sigh a little. "They called me freak again".

The bus driver asks me politely to sit down, I do it in the space next to Tommy and the bus starts moving. He doesn't stop looking at me, while a couple of girls and a lot of boys in front of me laughs and point towards me.

"I don't like being called like that" I say, and I feel that my eyes tickle, that means I'm going to cry, and I don't want to cry, that's another thing that I don't like either.

"Don't worry, they are just a bunch of stupid people" I glance up, with my eyes wide open.

"We can't say that, those are words of adults".

"I don't care, that's what they are, because they don't have to tell you that. My mom says that the love between your dads is the cutest thing that can exists, and that there are many children like you here and in other cities. She also told me that you don't have to worry about anything, and that you can always count on us".

The rest of the road goes in an awkward silence, the bus stops in the different streets of New York while we pick up other children's, some are my classmates, some others are complete strangers.

When we reach the front of the school I can't help but groan and wish to tell Dad that I had a stomachache, but probably he would have blamed Daddy for giving me candies at breakfast.

I get down the bus with a jump and fall on a small puddle, I move aside to not ruin my shoes and I look up at the many steps that I have to climb. A small hand takes my left hand and intertwines our fingers, I turn my head and Tommy has a small smile and a very light pink color on his cheeks. It's not so cold for that to happen.

"I'll take care that none of them keeps bothering you, I promise" and we start walking, just before the bell of a new day in school rings.


	2. Part 2

Just to clarify, in case you were wondering, Allison is not a product of mpreg. Fav, follow or review, please :)

* * *

 **Part 2**

I like my arts class, one of the few things that I like from school. Math is also one of my favorite classes, although I'm wrong so often, and music, that is definitely my favorite by far. I love coming home from time to time and see Dad and Daddy in the living room, in each other's arms and whispering in their ears cute romantic songs.

I push the heavy door of the bathroom, my mess trying to combine all the bright colors for a new color resulted in a very ugly brown mess. Tommy decided to combine dark colors, and the result was black paint, but he didn't make a mess.

But inside is Marie Collins, one of the girls of my music class. She's a very pretty girl, her skin is white and her hair is a very dark black tone, decorated with a different ribbon every day, today she's using one of green lime color. She's like the daughter of Snow White… but she's evil and cruel; she is a combination of Queen Grimhilde and Snow White.

"Ugh, get out of my way, freak" she crosses her arms and an ugly smile appears on her face.

"Yes, of course" I move to the right and keep walking. I open the tap and remove the excess of paint that is in my hands and under my fingernails. I use lots of fruit soap, my favorite, and I'm concerned more on smelling it that cleaning with it.

"Yesterday I learned a new word" she says and it scares me to hear her voice so close. I turn my head a little and see that she stays at the same distance as before.

"Really?" I ask, without much interest in her words. "Good".

"Yes, it's a great word" she speaks like if she were singing. She is one of the many girls who enjoy bullying me. "It's called disgust, you know what does that means?" I say yes with my head, busy with my hands now more than clean.

"Yes, that's what you think when you don't like something, like when Daddy makes me eat broccoli at lunch, or when Dad doesn't let me go running in the rain because he says I could catch a cold" I see Marie's eyes in the mirror in front of me, so brown than the chocolate I ate earlier.

"That's right, and that's what I always feel when I think that you have two dads".

Something in my stomach churns and moves up in my throat, like always when someone is dedicated to speak like that about my dads. Daddy told me once about how is that called, but I can't remember, I can only think of the terrifying smile of Marie.

"The Mother's Day festival is coming, and my mom is coming to see me sing and dance" she smiles and shows me her tongue. "Who will come to see you? Oh yeah, no one, because you don't have a mom".

She turns around and starts walking, I look down at my shiny shoes and I see my hands are made fists, the tops are very white. I stop doing pressure and a long breath gets out of me, I smile a little and clear my throat.

"I don't need her" I say, sure of myself. "I don't need a mom, I have all the love that one can give me".

"Of course you need it, having a mom is the greatest thing that can occur to a boy or girl" she sighs and twirls with her arms outstretched. "But no matter, you will burn in hell with them, that's what my dad says".

I cross my arms and this time I need the protection of an adult, I still don't quite get used to people talking about them like that. I don't like who talk like that about my dads; I hate that she speaks of them like that.

"He also said that your parents are filthy, nasty, wild, that they do things to little children's, and said many adults words that I can't…".

"Stop saying that!"

I move forward, grabbing her hair and pulling her with the little strength I have, she let out a cry that hurts my ears, she tries to take my hair but I move my head back and pull harder until she kneels on the floor.

And, like if she was listening to our little discussion, Miss Watson rushes to the bathroom, with wide eyes and red cheeks, ready to scream.

"Allison Porter-McCarthy!" she shouts very high, I stop immediately and let Marie get off the ground, sobbing. "God, that name is so long. What is happening here?"

"She said bad things about my dads" I point to Marie, who does nothing but sob. "She said that they are filthy, nasty and that they will burn in hell, she said many bad things about them and she needs to stop, because that's not true".

Miss Watson kneels, she grabs me by my right shoulder and she from the left, she moves her head in my direction and then in hers, she doesn't have the smile that she always show to us in class.

"Is that true, Marie?" she asks with a snarl, but for her voice it seems that she doesn't believe me.

"No, no, no!" she shakes her head and tears are falling from her eyes. "Allison is lying, I never said that".

"Yes she did, I swear! She truly said it!"

"You're the liar!" she touches my shoulder and that makes me angrier.

"You're telling lies!" I push her, causing her to fall and begin to mourn with shouts. I don't care to do that, she can't say those things about them.

"All right, that's enough" Miss Watson helps Marie to get up, she shakes off the dust that stuck to her blue-skirt. "I'm obliged to call your parents, Allison. And you, Marie, go back to your classroom and I'll talk with you and your parents later".

"But she was mean with me!"

I'm now beginning to mourn, because Marie has made me angry. But it makes me angrier to see her going out of the bathroom with a smile on her face, wiping her eyes and pointing at me, like if she was trying to make clear that I'm the loser and that I fell into a game she would win from the start.

"Why no one understands…?" I ask, desperate, with tears streaming down my eyes.

"Who doesn't understand what?" Miss Watson asks, kneeling again.

"Me, my family. Why anyone leave them alone?" she caresses my hair and I move her hand, now I don't want her to touch me, because she doesn't believe in what I just said.

"Allison, I don't want to put it this way but it's the only way to do it. You're different, you and your family are different from the many families who live in this city, and I'm not putting myself on the side of none, I'm just saying that people need to get used to people like your parents and their children are as ordinary as they".

She extends her arms and this time the smile appears, but I don't let her to hug me. I move to the right and leave the bathroom, I hug myself with my own arms and walk with my head down, seeing that now tears stain in my shiny new shoes.

All I want to do now is to go home with them. I want to go where they do understand me, where I can live in peace. I want to go home.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Lunch is so quiet, I do my best with the homework, and I left blank what I can't solve. I'll ask Tommy to help me with that, now I don't have much encouragement to talk to anyone.

Whenever Aunty Madison comes to take care of me after school, when she's not making a movie, I had a very good time, she always have a new game and a lot of songs that we can sing together. But this afternoon was so weird, although I'm sometimes in a very bad mood I always talk to her, but neither with her best effort she makes me laugh, when she sang she neither get a single word out of me.

All she could manage was to give me a bath, and she guessed for dinner I just wanted a bowl of cereal with strawberry milk. Sometimes I wish Daddy and Dad didn't work when I get back from school, because when they pick me up we always go for ice cream and to the park until it gets dark, I talk to them about all the things that happen to me in school and they always responds to all the questions I ask them about things that are new to me.

I move on my bed, thinking about the things that today I will not tell them about my day. On the bottom of the door I can see that the hallway light is on, and I see a few shadows remain still for a moment, just before they knock. I cover my nose with the blankets.

"Allison?" Dad asks poking his head, over his appears Daddy's one, equally concerned but with clenched teeth.

"Is everything alright, honey?" I don't like watching the angry face of Daddy.

I hide under the pile of blankets with pictures of Elsa and Anna of Arendelle, my favorite princesses; Daddy said that in Halloween I could disguise like them. I hear the door opens completely and feel the extra weight on both sides of the mattress.

"Miss Watson called us this afternoon" I put down the blanket a little, enough to meet Dad's green eyes, the same color as mine. I look Daddy quickly and he no longer has his angry face.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" asks Dad, my answer is to say no and cover myself with the blankets more.

"Ali, sweetie, we would really like to hear about the problem that occurred today in school".

I refuse to leave the blankets, I refuse to look into their eyes and see those sad faces, eyebrows down and with things they want to say but they don't tell me. I refuse to think of the horrible day I just had.

They remain silent for a minute, or at least that's what they try. They have a little argument over who should say 'that that they were discussing on the way back home'. Finally Daddy clears his throat and makes me poke my head.

"Listen, Ali, these are not the kind of things that a girl of your age have to go through" Daddy holds Dad's hand and the two of them sigh. "Your father and I have thought of two possible solutions, so listen and think calmly when we finish" I say yes with my head.

"The first one" now Dad speaks with the smile that Daddy has always liked, "and sincerely the one I least like, is that we transfer you to another school, you'll…".

"What?! No!" I say the answer out before I can even think it, I take the blankets off and get on my feet. "I don't want to, Tommy is there, he would be very sad if I leave him alone, he is also my only friend, and if I go to another school then I will not have anyone to talk to and that would be…" I start to walk in circles, which I rarely do.

"Ali, Ali, calm down, is only a possible solution" Dad takes me by the shoulders and I take deep breaths while Daddy strokes my hair, I calm down a bit and I'm still in my place.

"Now, the second option, and I must say that my favorite" he says, "is that you be the strong and cheerful girl who have raised, because I know that you will decide to stay in that school to find ways to deal with everything that's going on".

I force myself to look up and find myself finally with those sad faces, but they both smile now, or that's what they try, the corners of their lips are a little tense. For a second I start to think about the possibility of transferring schools, while in my mind the sad face of Tommy shows up, and I see myself walking in empty halls, with my head bowed and arms folded, among piles of new children that probably will not understand how perfect my family is. Someday someone will do it without thinking? Does anyone will understand me sometime in the future?

"Now, after all of this, is there something you want to tell us?" Dad insists. I do as if he hadn't asked that and I decide to talk about one thing in particular.

"Yes, well maybe, something like that" I climb again to my soft mattress and leave the blankets at my feet. "Today Tommy took my hand, and when I saw him his cheeks were a little pink, but it wasn't cold".

"Wait, wait, wait, who is this Tommy boy?" Daddy makes his knuckles crack, his angry face returns, with an extra red color on his cheeks.

"Spencer" says Dad, smiling and giving him a punch on the arm.

"What?" he answers, rolling his eyes. "That little brat needs to know that he can't hold hands just like that with my little princess".

"Daddy!" I shout, and force him to look at me. "Tommy is my best friend, you can't talk like that about him" Dad raises his eyebrows, the way he always does when he knows he just win an argument against Daddy.

I rub my eyes and yawn, taking advantage of them being distracted, that before they start another talk about my bad day and the things I did without thinking of the consequences.

"Can I answer tomorrow? I'm very, very, very tired".

"Of course you can, have some rest and we'll talk tomorrow morning" I throw my head on the pillows and they tuck me in, smiling and stroking my cheeks.

"Sweet dreams, Ali" they say at the same time. They two kiss me on the cheeks and rise from the bed, turning off the light and leaving the door slightly open. They know that I don't like sleeping in the dark. Not that I'm scared of the dark, I just don't like it.

I stay still for a couple of minutes, and when I'm sure they're gone to their room I get up slowly and avoid hitting the bells of my carousel of princesses and the remote control cars to not turn on their sirens. I stand near the door, stretching my head until the hall light illuminates my eyes and I can see them standing in the hallway with sad faces.

"I can't believe…" Dad says, walking in circles and biting the nails of his right hand. He doesn't let me to do that.

"Neither do I" Daddy crosses his arms and let his gaze on the floor.

"Spens, it has no sense. Did Ali doesn't trust in us?" Dad stays halfway, hugging himself, moment where Daddy always says:

"Oh Mason, come here".

He moves to hug him, he puts his head over Dad's, then he puts his face in his chest and tries to hide it in his shirt on Mondays, which has a patch of yellow paint on the back, my fault.

"Spens, she is a girl of six years" «I'm almost seven, Dad». "Someone of that age can keep so many things for herself?"

"Well, I clearly remember someone who loves to keep things back" they look at their eyes for a second, and by their faces they are about to fight. I hate when they do that, and I hate it most knowing that this is also my fault.

"This is not about me, Spencer, we're talking about our daughter".

"Yes, Mason, I know that the problem is her, but I have heard you saying to her that it's better to see problems from different points of view before making a response and stay quiet until you found a solution".

"Because then she can think in a better solution!" Dad raises his voice and Daddy covers his mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, she's sleeping" Dad grunts and then Daddy removes his hands. They look deeply into their eyes, as if they were trying to win another fight.

"It's better to think the things through before she burst into punches, like someone I know".

They separate their hug and Dad enters his room, slamming the door behind him and shouting loudly when he's indoors. Daddy walks down the hall and I hear that he enters the kitchen, slamming the doors that he finds on his path, while I shuffle over to my bed and I think that today will be another one of those nights when I go to sleep about to mourn, trying to find a solution before my eyelids remain closed.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

The sports uniform seems to me something very boring, I prefer many times to use my more colorful clothes. The dark blue is definitely not one of the colors that I like, but I have no choice if I want and I will continue attending to the same school.

I tie my hair in a simple ponytail, adorned with another light blue ribbon. I hate when my hair is crossed in front of me when I'm running, or jumping, but its worse when we're playing dodgeball and for its fault my team can't win.

Cotton finds me halfway, stroking his head against my legs. I stroke between his ears and keep walking, lifting the backpack on my shoulders.

I enter the kitchen and who is preparing breakfast is Dad. I still don't know why I'm surprised, they always take turns to do that, but Cotton doesn't seem that he likes it, because he only begins to hiss and meowing like if he were in pain. He doesn't like Dad.

"I already heard you, ugly cat" he gives him his small plate full of tuna, and now Cotton meows like if he was thanking him.

"He's a very cute cat, Dad" he turns his head and walks over to me, bends down and kisses me on the forehead.

"I suppose so, but he doesn't like me" he lightly pinches my right cheek and I just laugh, but he should know that I don't really like people to do that. "Go sit down, breakfast is almost ready".

I settle on the annoying adult chair and look in my backpack for the invitation to the festival of next week, I forgot to give it to them last night, and I would have done it if my mood had improved a little.

I find it and hide it in my little hands, I put my head on the tablecloth and start counting how many white dots it have, but because I can't count beyond twenty then it becomes very repetitive, and I try to remember how many times I counted twenty.

"Stupid tie, I'm in no mood to deal with you today" Daddy growls when he comes into the kitchen, his tie hanging in his neck and a small cut on his chin, he didn't shave well.

"Let me help you" Dad says, putting the steaming cups of coffee in their places, and putting a glass of pineapple and celery juice in front of me. I drink it quickly and without breathing, if I do it slowly it causes me nausea. He comes closer to Daddy and quickly knots his tie, without looking once in his eyes.

"Ready" he says, his hands trembling. He refuses to put them on his chest.

"Thanks, Mace" Dad looks up and away quickly.

"Anytime you want it" he says, returning to his place behind the stove.

The two of them kind of ignore me: Daddy smiles at me occasionally but he doesn't do more than that, he concentrates more on the newspaper and writing things in that little notebook that he needs for his patients, and Dad continues to pour again and again a little bit of the horrible juice while he keeps mumbling some things from his work.

After the third glass I don't know if my tongue died or if I just get used to the bad taste, whichever of the options is not good.

Dad finally serves hot-cakes covered with blackberry jam, a bowl of fruit covered with honey and chocolate with banana smoothie, probably without sugar. Or at least that's what he serves to me.

He gives to Daddy a huge piece of steamed chicken with steamed vegetables and also a protein shake that he takes only occasionally. I'm not sure if that's a breakfast, is too much for one person, but I forget that Daddy tends to eat a lot every day, and in days with bad mood he does it more. And all of that food is Daddy's favorite.

"Mason, this…".

"Listen…" Dad says, in a tone so low that he makes me to move my head forward to better hear their whispers. He kneels next to Daddy and takes his hand, "I'm sorry for what I said last night, I was upset about the whole situation and… well… you know how I take that sort of things".

"Let's don't give it so much importance, Mace" they look straight at the eyes, and I can't say who is about to mourn.

They hug and Dad gives Daddy a strong grip, he sighs and stands still for a minute, enough time in which Daddy make him to get up and sit on him. When they finally kiss on the lips I can smile, and I bite my cheek by accident, I shouldn't stare when they do that, it's their moment, but if I don't do it then I'll surely cease to believe how in love they are from each other.

"I'll make it up for you later" Daddy winks and I don't quite understand that, they rub their noses with big smiles and they have one last kiss, "but now we have to focus on something way more important".

They both turn their heads at the same time, making me shrink into my place and that the piece of apple covered with honey on its way to my mouth fall hopelessly on my uniform. I feel heat on the cheeks and a nervous laugh comes out of me while I try to cover myself with the tablecloth.

"Stop looking at me!" I shout, kicking and laughing louder.

"I'm sorry" Daddy says, biting his lower lip a little, "it's just that we're proud to know that you made the right decision".

"But are you sure this is really what you want to do?" Dad doesn't look at Daddy. "Forget everything I've said about dealing with the problems, now you have to…"

"I knew it!" Daddy extends his arms and Dad gives him a good nudge in the ribs, the blow is so loud I swear I heard a bone breaking, and that worries me.

"Again, we're not talking about that, Spens" Dad gets up and takes his usual place at the table, but reaches out to take my left hand. "Are you absolutely sure you want to stay there?"

"Of course I do, if I'm not then I couldn't participate in this".

I extend my other hand and handed the crumpled piece of paper, I don't usually get my things like that mess, but yesterday was one of those days where I would only like to have chocolate ice cream and lots of orange biscuits.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Daddy snatches the piece of paper, and they're about to argue again when they decide to read together, and they two put their expressions of surprise while opening their eyes and mouths.

"A Mother's Day festival?" Dad asks, frowning and making a rare grin, like if his stomach hurts.

"Yes, it'll be fun. If you go then…".

"I don't know, Ali" Daddy gets a big piece of chicken in his mouth, Dad takes a sip of his coffee and put a piece of bread with butter and sugar in it. "I mean, it sounds fascinating to attend to something like that, but…".

"It doesn't belong to us" Dad says, giving a big sip of his coffee, and I don't understand how he doesn't get his tongue burned. "Neither of us is a mother, so it would be weird if we were attending".

"But you have to go!" I hit the table and they two open their eyes, I shrug and fully lean in the chair, for them to stop looking at me so much. "You are both a mother and a father to me, you're always taking care of me, looking out for me, protecting me, guiding me, showing me a world that I'm sure I wouldn't know next to a mother".

I stay quiet because I don't know what else to say. I also didn't know that I knew all those words, and that I knew the meaning and the relationship they had. I think that occasionally sneak in Daddy's books works for something, even when I don't understand them most of the time.

"That's why I want you to go, I want the world to know that I have the most amazing family, and so they may stop bullying me".

Daddy smiles, a wicked smile, and that make me to cover my mouth with both hands. That, that's exactly the kind of things I didn't wanted to say, but because I said I have no other choice than to keep talking about it.

"Then, is it true? You had problems with it for weeks, like Miss Watson said?" Dad raises his eyebrows more.

My tongue is released, beginning to tell them all about it, from the first day that both went out to say goodbye to me to go to school, the first time they called me 'freak' on the bus, all of that until yesterday when I pushed Marie and I made her to mourn, but she was only pretending.

The two of them simply say yes with their heads and look at me, they eat when I eat and the looks they share are enough to tell what they're thinking.

"I hate to know you saved all that until now, honey, and I hate to know that someone, whose name I will not mention, had said it was okay" Dad throws to him a piece of bread and Daddy manages to eat it. "But no matter, now that we know all that I think the best we can say is that you have to ignore them".

"I-ignore them?" I raise an eyebrow, something I learned to do a week ago.

"Yes, ignore them; there will always be someone who doesn't fancy the things you do, or how you live, so just keep walking like if you didn't hear anything, over time they will get bored and seek better ways to occupy their time".

I stay quiet while I finish with the last pieces of fruit and drink in three sips the smoothie. I get off the chair and I go to brush my teeth, taking care with the tooth that now moves even more.

I come back to the kitchen and they are just finishing their breakfast, I try to get on the chair but the bus horn prevents me. They rise, leaving almost over their meal, and they accompany me out of the building and onto the sidewalk, the door of the bus opens and I hear the cries of all, I also see a few heads poking, ready to give the signal when I'm climbing. Daddy's right, I have to ignore them.

"Here's your backpack, and your lunch" they kneel and kiss me on the cheeks, Daddy almost caresses my hair but he realizes that it's combed, and I could hate him if he ruin it

"Remember what we told you, don't listen to any of their words".

"Yes, I understand that" I stretch my arms and they lift me. "I love you two".

"And we love you, Allison" Dad stop kissing my cheek first, "and sure that we will be at the festival".

I smile and they put me down, I climb the steps and the door closes, I say goodbye with my hand until they hold hands and enter the building. The driver gives me a little note with a message, I unfolded it and it's written with the letters of the left hand of Tommy: **down in action, hope to recover soon**.

"What is it freak?" a child, I think that his name is Oliver, puts his hands on the seat, along with another couple of girls. "Your boyfriend couldn't come for your rarity?"

"Surely that's why".

"Thomas is your boyfriend?" asks a redhead girl, her name is April, I know because she's in all my classes. "Ew, that's disgusting, why would he be something related with you?"

"Because we freaks are the best thing in the world, so we're not as equal to the dumb people in the world".

Everybody stares at me, even the driver, that before he asks me to go to my seat so we can be on time for school. I settle my backpack on my shoulders and start walking, feeling the movement of the bus under my feet.

"Hello, freak" says another boy with an evil grin on his face, called Aidan, swinging his legs on the seat and looking at me carefully.

I smile and bow to kiss him on the cheek, he immediately begins to cry and scream to the driver to stop at the nearest hospital to have him cleaned of my rarity.

I simply laugh heartily and walk to the back of the bus, with all of them getting off my way so I can walk in peace, I sit down and fasten the seat belt, and for the first time in a long time there are no eyes on me while we reach the school.

It's a great weight off my shoulders, I would have done this a long time ago.


	5. Part 5

Last part, a song-fic to finish another story. Fav, follow or review, and I'm working on many other things for you so stay tuned :)

Song: Let It Go – Frozen (Idina Menzel) (/watch?v=moSFlvxnbgk)

* * *

 **Part 5**

I keep walking in circles but I don't stop doing exercises to warm up my vocal cords, my hands are sweaty and the beautiful blue dress I wear seems to shrink a little, I feel dizzy and like if I were about to vomit.

It's not the first time I sing in front of many people, but I never expected them to be so many. The twenty rows with fifteen seats each one are filled, even some dads are standing on the steps, although according to Tommy that is dangerous, because if an accident occurs then we could get trapped in here.

I'm happy to see him again, I know we can't escape the flus, but I don't like the journey on the bus unaccompanied, or being alone at recess or in class, I don't like to go home without someone to talk to. It has been a week of the most horrible things, but seeing him makes me feel in a better mood. A bit.

I poke my head around the corner of the curtain while everyone is working to settle the following sets, I have a few minutes to sing my favorite song because Marie will also sing, and two other boys whose names I forget. And it's good to have a short period of time, sometimes I forget parts of the song.

I see Dad and Daddy, sitting in the middle row, the head of Daddy over Dad's, the two of them smiling and whispering things. People who are behind them don't stop looking at them with raised eyebrows and fingers pointing, their faces of disgust are too noticeable.

"All right, everyone please gather around here" says Miss Watson, smiling and clapping for us all to get closer.

I lift the tail of the dress and put it close to my lips, to avoid biting my nails and the fear to expand a little more. The microphone cable that runs down my back doesn't let me to move too much, and the words I want to say after singing are not yet well formed in my head.

Tommy stands next to me, ready in his costume of Romeo Montague, along with a few others of his friends they're going to represent the duel in which Mercutio gets injured.

I don't understand what that has to do with the celebration of Mother's Day, but Miss Watson said that the more events and students participation would be much better. I guess she's right, she's the coordinator of the event anyway.

"Now follow all the acts of these classes" all my schoolmates shout for joy, I can't help but feel the stomach tousled. "Allison is the first one, and then she will be continued by…"

I miss the rest of the conversation, I focus on the fact that in a few minutes I'll be standing in front of an entire auditorium full of people, in 'a celebration that I shouldn't be part of for the differences with me'. It also makes me nervous to know that Miss Watson changed the program, it supposed that I was going to be one of the last numbers.

The applause of the crowd takes me out of my thoughts, I look up and I hadn't noticed that Tommy was looking at me, completely focused on me. He comes closer and he's still struggling with his huge trousers, for every three steps it drops, and it's very funny.

"Are you okay?" he takes my hand again and until now I realize I'm shaking.

"Yeah, great…" I feel my throat closed, talking is difficult and I think I'm about to pass out. "I'm just a little nervous…"

"Don't worry, you've been amazing in the rehearsals, I know that today you will also impress everyone".

He leans over and kisses me on the cheek, a quick move I could have avoided if I were fully aware of what is going on around me. He moves away and I can see his cute brown eyes, the way his brown hair seems to have being tousled, and the blush on his cheeks. For the heat in mine I'm sure I'm going through the same.

"Tommy… I…".

"All right, Allison, it's your turn" Miss Watson kneels between Tommy and me, she looks at us with a frown and makes a noise in her throat. "Is something wrong, little mister Pearce? You should be with your group, you will be the third act and you have to try…".

"That's what it was going to, good luck Allison".

And he runs off, leaving me totally shocked and with my knees feeling weak. I should be the one to kiss him on the cheek, I do it always when he makes those cute details that a best friend make for the other.

I let out a long sigh and accompany Miss Watson to the back of the stage they prepared for me, I stand in the small turntable and Miss Watson kneels in front of me again.

"All right, Allison. Breathe for calm down: inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale" I do it, holding my exhalation a bit for my hands and my whole body to stop trembling. "Are you ready?"

"I think so…".

The microphone that the principal Johnson has makes a sharp sound that makes me clench my teeth and cover my ears. Miss Watson gives me a grip on my left cheek, she gets up and walks. I remain firmly standing while I recall the lyrics of the song, I will not let Marie to laugh of me if I'm wrong.

"It has been a great night, full of talent in such young children" the crowd applauds and screams, I also applaud, although I haven't paid attention to the performances at all. "But now comes the time of the little ones to show their talent, and as a first number, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the little girl Allison Porter-McCarthy!"

The platform begins to rotate slowly, I look up and it almost seems that the walls are about to crush me. The piano begins to play and the white lights now become ones of a turquoise blue, the color of my dress.

I leave the platform and give three steps, I look up and see them: Dad yells and Daddy's holding the video camera, he raise a thumb up and he gives me a big smile. I can do this, this and everything else that it can come against me: I'm their strong and cheerful daughter.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen_

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

I finish going down the stairs and I start walking around the stage, taking the role of Elsa fearful during that scene, I embrace myself and look down, but a smile on my face is present anyway.

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 _Well, now they know_

I extend my arms and some artificial snow flies out of the sides of the curtain, something that I don't remember I rehearse. I look up for a second and see Miss Watson with a big smile and taking Tommy's hands, he also smiles and gives small jumps in his place. He knows it's my favorite scene, and that would make it much more perfect.

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door_

 _I don't care_

 _What they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

I look up again in that part, staring at the camera that Daddy is holding and to the big smile from Dad. With my good sight I can see that they're on the verge of tears, one of his hands is intertwined with one of Daddy and he sings with me, like many of the other people watching me. I dedicate my biggest smile and keep walking like a princess.

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _I'm one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _You'll never see me cry_

 _Here I stand_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let the storm rage on_

I see Marie in the crowd, her arms crossed and frowning. If this was some kind of talent show she would know that she can't defeat me, now or ever. Nothing that she can say to me or some of other silly children of the school is going to get me sad again. Not anymore.

The rhythm of the song increases, I walk in a faster pace across the stage and every time I stretch my arms more snow comes out. I would love to see this show from the seats, but after this I'm going to watch the recording of Daddy.

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling fractals in frozen all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

 _I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _That perfect girl is gone_

I stare at the crowd, I walk in a straight line and I wish that my dress also became one more beautiful than the one I'm wearing. I'll tell Aunty Madison to make all my costumes and my clothes more often, because Daddy doesn't have enough patience to sew, and Dad prefer to leave that laborious part to someone very talented as his sister. If I had and wanted a mom I would like one to be like her.

 _Here I stand_

 _In the light of day_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

I take deep breaths to calm down, even when I forgot some of the lyrics and my throat hurts a little for that last high note I did it, I could sing my favorite song in front of many people, something that until now I only dreamed of.

The whole crowd gets up, clapping and shouting, even Marie's parents stand, and she looks with a face of so big surprise that someone should take a picture of it. I bow and blew a kiss to the crowd, I turn my head and I see Tommy, he release Miss Watson's hand to applaud my song. He's the cutest friend a person could have in a lifetime.

"That was amazing, Allison!" says the principal on the microphone, walking to stand next to me and patting me on the shoulder. "Now, the next number…".

I interrupt him because I pull his jacket, with my hand I ask him to get closer to me and I whisper in his ear that I have something to say. He says yes with his head and looks again to the public.

"The little Allison has something to say, so I give her the floor".

He hands me the microphone and I didn't think that would be something so simple, I gap for a minute while I see my hands shake again and the crowd begins to whisper. Dad and Daddy looks at me, completely surprised, Daddy keeps the camera on and Dad moves slightly forward.

I wet my lips with my tongue and take a deep breath, I remember Daddy's advice about ignoring those who say anything against me and just let the words come out.

"Hello everyone, my name is Allison Porter-McCarthy, I'm here to show you the greatest gift I have received in my life, being the daughter of the most loving people that can exist in the world. And I know that many will say when you see them that they shouldn't be here, or that they're disgusting and that they will burn in hell, but I want you to see them".

With my hand I make a motion for Daddy and Dad to get out of their seats, they push and pass through the crowd in the seats and on the stairs, they get on stage and Dad loose a big sigh. Daddy told me that before the two of them used to sing at big competitions, but over the years they had to leave it, due to their jobs and because they had to take care of me.

"He's Mason" I point to the right, Dad greets everyone with his hand and a big smile on his face. "And he's Spencer" Daddy merely makes a nod, but I see his shaking teeth.

The crowd begins to whisper and point out on the stage, some people even takes pictures, and I think that's not only because my great costume. They two raised me and kiss me on the cheeks, and the expressions of astonishment don't take long to appear.

"Yes, that's right, they are my dads, they are the best people you can have in the world, they are dedicated to their work and to take care of me, educate me, protect me, and above all to love me. With them I learned that I shouldn't listen to the mean words that other children say against me, and they should know that I'm normal in my own way, and if no one understands that then it's your problem".

A minute of silence, in which I take another deep breath and turn off the microphone. After that everyone, including Marie's parents, begins to applaud and shout louder than when I sang. The curtain begins to fall when everyone stands up, Miss Watson makes us to leave the stage so they can change the scenery and prepare the next number.

"Definitely you're the bravest daughter any parent could have" we stay in a secluded corner and they leave me on the floor.

"And as I have two fathers then it's twice bravery".

They two hug me and I can't be more happy with what I just did and said, I feel free and willing to ignore any and all of the bad words that anyone can say against me or against them.

"Allison!" Tommy shouts, running and holding his pants, he almost tripped a couple of times but finally he manages to stand in front of me.

"Tommy, was that okay? The song, what I said, everything was okay?"

"It was amazing!" he hugs me and I quickly see Daddy when he releases me, he has his arms crossed and he's arching an eyebrow. "I couldn't help but see the face of Marie with all of your words, she had a face that deserved a photo! Also everyone was… oh…" he stays quiet and looking to the right and meets the angry look of Daddy.

"So you are that Tommy boy" Daddy growls, kneeling and gently putting a hand on his shoulder. I walk to stand beside Dad, about three steps away.

"Y-yes, s-sir…" Tommy lowers his gaze, I move forward but Dad takes my shoulder. I look up and he has a small smile on his face, and that tells me that Daddy will not say anything bad to my best friend.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, little man" he lift his head slowly, his lips tremble and he breaths deep. Daddy raises his hand and tousles his hair, something he likes, every time his mom does it he starts laughing uncontrollably, like now. "We're very happy to know that our daughter has a friend as loyal and courageous as you".

"W-we are best f-friends, sir" he keeps stuttering, but he does it so while he also laughs.

"And I'm sure you will remain so" Dad says, dropping my shoulder and kneeling in front of Tommy. Dad has a kind of gift to calm children when they are sad or angry with his pretty smile, I think that's why Daddy loves his smile.

Miss Watson interrupts the beginning of the second act, saying that is not the first time she faces with a situation like mine, and that she had to see many children leave this same school because they can't handle the bullying because they're different, for a disability or for having a family like mine.

She says that she's surprised to see that after all the progress that has been assumed in humanity, it continues having so short of criteria and values of people, and she says that what children learn is a projection of what they see and hear at home, and that they should show more values to children so that situations like this are not repeated.

There are many eyes on the ground, so many shows no expression, and still others argue in the back of the auditorium. Miss Watson just shows me another great thing in this moment, the power of the word, just like Dad tried to teach me, but he didn't succeed in the same way.

I breathe a sigh and settle in one of the small chairs that they left ready for those waiting their turn on stage. I start humming the parts I forgot of the song until Marie appears in front of me, her arms crossed and in her costume of Snow White. Yes, she is an evil version of her.

"I'm not used to say this very often, because I've never had to do that" she sighs and shifts her gaze. "I'm sorry, okay? Sorry I was bad to you".

"Fine, I accept your apology. Thank you".

I give her a smile and we stay watching at each other for a moment, she balances on her toes and her arms crosses more, before she settles a strand of hair behind her ear and sighs.

"Then, you know, we are friends from now?" Marie asks, and though I can tolerate many things, to think in someone like her I don't think I could.

"No, Marie, you were rude and mean to me, and many others. Maybe we can be classmates, but only that. I know enough of your evil side to know that I don't want to be your friend, now or ever again".

She lets out a sort of growl combined with a cry, she turns and starts walking, first with short steps and then she run, her hands on her face and sobbing. I didn't want to make her cry, but I had to say all that before I took a bad decision.

I sit behind the curtain, watching the number of theater of Tommy and his friends. They forget all the lines and they simply run around the stage, beating each other with their wooden swords and laughing, just like in the rehearsals, that before Mercutio dies and all of them begin to mourn.

Those people who were arranging the sets and the lights go walking beside me, saying that I'm a very brave girl and that I inspired them to do so many things in their lives.

I don't feel like an inspiration, for that I would have to be an adult woman, determined and confident in all decisions I'll be taking, with experience in good and bad circumstances in life, a future full of surprises.

I have plenty of time for that, but if that's going to be my life from now on, then it will be more perfect than at first it was.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
